


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by madneto



Series: Sleepy Domestic Boys AU [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/pseuds/madneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik cooks breakfast in bed for Charles to commemorate a momentous occasion.</p><p>Short and sweet, based off ikeracity's prompt: "Cherik domesticity. That's all :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



Charles woke to the smell of sizzling turkey bacon wafting in through the open bedroom door. What little light that filtered in underneath the closed blinds was dim and grey, even though, he saw as he rolled over and grabbed his phone of the bedside table, it was close to ten in the morning. He hummed and tossed his phone down on the bed so he could stretch his arms and back, the kinks that had accumulated during the night cracking satisfactorily as he turned and flexed.

 

The tendrils of his mind branched out, stretching slowly as his body did the same, until his thoughts brushed against Erik’s, nudging them gently. Erik, who had been humming to himself as he considered how many eggs to scramble after the bacon was finished, perked up at the feeling. His happiness flared in a bright yellow spark; a quiet, burning orange of desire subsumed so faintly under it at the thought of Charles pliant and ruffled and still a little sleepy, that Charles might not have caught it if he didn’t know Erik’s mind so well.

« _Good morning_ ,» Charles sent, pressing the hint of a kiss to the corner of Erik’s mouth.

« _Good morning_ ,» Erik replied, transferring the bacon to a plate before going to the fridge to get out eggs.

Charles smiled at the wave of affection he could sense being reigned slightly back. He sighed, finally gathering enough willpower to push himself off the warm mattress so he could transfer into the wheelchair. He had only just sat up, sending Erik the impression of an offer to set the table when Erik interrupted him.

« _No_ ,» he said. « _Don’t get up. I’m coming to you._ »

Surprised, but not unpleasantly so, Charles sent back a playful « _?_ » but Erik only brushed it aside as he went back to cooking. Shrugging, and deciding that if Erik was going to offer him more time to laze in bed he certainty wasn’t going to turn it down, he snuggled back down underneath the covers with a contented sigh and let his mind wander.

It was only a few more minutes before he felt Erik begin to move from the kitchen, down the hall, and to the bedroom, bringing with him the mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs and coffee. Charles rolled over onto his back and smiled lazily, but didn’t quite sit up yet, remembering the imagine he had plucked from Erik’s thoughts of himself half-awake and affectionate.

Erik shuffled into sight a second later, carrying a wooden tray laden with food and two coffee cups. He had been watching the coffee intently as he walked to make sure it didn’t spill, but when he looked up and met Charles’ eyes as he walked through the doorway, he suddenly stopped. Charles saw the elegant line of his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. His own grin widened.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Erik said, his voice a little unsteady. He cleared his throat. “I brought you breakfast.”

“I can see that,” Charles replied, finally pushing himself upright and patting the spot next to him.

Erik jerked abruptly back into action, closing the distance between himself and the bed in a few strides before plopping down as carefully as he could onto the mattress beside Charles.

Charles made sure Erik was settled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Erik’s unsuspecting lips. “What’s the occasion?” he asked innocently.

Erik rolled his eyes. “You know the occasion,” he grumbled, shifting a little closer anyway to drape his arm casually behind Charles, pressing his bicep against Charles’ back where he could feel it.

Charles turned into the touch, leaning all the way into Erik’s space so he was practically on his lap. A light blush had spread across Erik’s cheeks, but he was smiling down at Charles unabashedly, their faces only a few inches apart.

“I do,” Charles said a little huskily, eyes flickering closed as Erik gave in and kissed him, warm and open-mouthed, tasting like coffee. When they broke apart he rested their foreheads together, noses brushing, instead of pulling away.

“I love you,” Erik whispered, a little shaky still, but true; his mind was a firework display with the truth of it.

Charles laughed, the sound deep and reverberating in his chest. He felt lighter than he could ever remember feeling before. Except for, maybe, last night when Erik had stumbled into the apartment slightly past midnight, exhausted from a three-day conference and a six-hour flight. He hadn’t even bothered to remove his suit before flopping onto the bed and scooping Charles, who had been grading papers when Erik surprised him, into his arms, whispering those same words in greeting into the crook of Charles’ neck.

“I love you, too,” Charles whispered back, as he had then.

Erik hadn’t even gone to his own apartment first, Charles found out later, as they lay tangled together, giggling stupidly at nothing but their own happiness. The weight of that knowledge – that Erik thought of home now, not as where most of his possessions were, but as wherever Charles was – had been equal parts humbling, terrifying, and exhilarating.

When Charles thought of it now in the rain-bleak daylight, it hadn’t lost its effect. He shared the feeling with Erik, who chuckled quietly before saying, “I know” and ducking down to give Charles another firm, reassuring kiss.

Finally, Erik pulled away, scooting the wooden tray so Charles could reach his plate a little more easily.

“Come on,” he said, nudging Charles’ shoulder again as he levitated Charles’ knife and fork into the air slightly above his plate. “I didn’t cook this so it could sit there and watch you act like a total sap.”

Charles laughed. “Whatever you say, my love,” he replied loftily, but he picked up his fork all the same and began to eat, thinking, as he knew Erik was, that he could get used to having every morning be exactly like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own X-Men, nor am I associated with Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros whose song "Home" is where I got this title.


End file.
